


Sex schulden.

by PluralisMajestatis



Category: Naruto
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Just Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluralisMajestatis/pseuds/PluralisMajestatis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Naruto Sasuke auf einem Junigesellinnenabschied wiederfindet, hat er sich nicht vorgestellt, dass ihre Begegnung im Bett enden würde. Auf der anderen Seite: Was erwartet man, wenn man zu einem Spiel von sieben Minuten im Himmel herausgefordert wird?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex schulden.

**Author's Note:**

> Da FF.de meine Geschichten gesperrt hat, habe ich sie hier noch ein Mal unzensiert hochgeladen. Original ist hier zu finden:
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/55c49484000151c6678e938/1/Sex-schulden-

◍ ◍ ◍

  
  
Wenn es einen Moment in Narutos Leben gab, an dem er sich fragte, wieso er hier war... Naja, das war der Moment. Glitzerkanonen, wirklich? Das war ein wenig Dekadent, aber wer war er, dass er urteilen durfte. Er war ja nur ein junger Mann, umgeben von Strippern die glitzerten, als wären sie Mitglieder von My Little Pony.  
  
Naruto war sich sicher, dass irgendwas in seinem Leben schief gelaufen war.   
  
Er wusste nicht genau was. Vielleicht war er, weil er in der siebten Klasse die Kettenmail nicht weitergeleitet hatte, dazu verdammt für immer einsam und traurig – und vor allem einsam – zu bleiben. Wie sonst konnte man es erklären, das die Meisten seiner Freunde heirateten, während er es nicht ein Mal schaffte eine Beziehung ans Laufen zu bekommen?  
  
Erst hatte Hinata geheiratet. Zu Narutos großen Entsetzen, wenn er ehrlich sein durfte. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass sie so was wie seine Notfallfreundin sein könnte. In der Schule hatte sie ihn immer angehimmelt und bewundert. Hatte sich zwar nicht an ihn ran gemacht, weil sie zu schüchtern gewesen war, aber es hatte seinem Ego gut getan, da konnte man nichts zu sagen. Auf sie hatte er gesetzt, sollte er im hohen Alter noch alleine sein.  
  
(Hohes Alter bedeutete 25 Jahre.)  
  
Aber die Möglichkeit hatte sie ihm genommen. Als nächstes hatte Neji geheiratet, was tatsächlich eine sehr große Überraschung war, aber Naruto nahm an, dass er schnell viele Kinder aus seiner Frau kriegen wollte, damit er das Familienerbe aufrecht erhielt. In all den Jahren, in denen Naruto jetzt schon mit ihm und seiner Schwester befreundet war, hatte er aber nie raus bekommen, was genau das Familienerbe war.   
  
Eine Corgi-Farm?  
  
Sexsklaven Vermarktung nach China?   
  
Gummibärchen-Bäder?  
  
Er wusste es nicht und mittlerweile kannten sie sich so lange, dass er sich nicht mehr traute nachzufragen.   
  
Aber das war nicht der Punkt. Der Punkt war, dass alle heirateten – also jemanden so lange an ihrer Seite hatten, dass sie wirklich sich rechtlich an ihn oder sie binden wollten – und hier stand Naruto. Alleine. Einsam. Letztes Mal Sex länger her als sein letzter Haarschnitt bei einem Friseur – man sah, dass er sie sich selbst schnitt.   
  
Nein, Moment. Es war länger her.  
  
Gott, es war länger her. So viel länger. Heroes lief da noch im Fernsehen und das war 2006 gewesen... Nein, das konnte nicht sein, da war er 12 Jahre alt gewesen, aber egal.  
  
Der Punkt sollte verständlich sein.  
  
Naruto hatte nicht ein Mal wen zum Ficken. Geschweige denn eine Beziehung. Noch eine Hochzeit in Aussicht und hier stand er auf Sakuras Junigesellinnenabschied und lächelte breit seine beste Freundin an, während in ihm alles zu Asche und Staub zerfiel.  
  
Absolut alles.   
  
Was war nur schief gelaufen, dass jeder heiratete, nur er blieb alleine? Gott, er würde sich einfach besaufen und dann, wenn seine Augen sich hinter den Lidern immer weiter und weiter zurück rollten, noch ein wenig mehr saufen.   
  
Sie waren in einem Club.   
  
So einer Art Club.   
  
Strip Club.   
  
Und Naruto hätte nie angenommen, dass er jemals so viele nackte Männer an Stangen sehen würde, außerhalb von einem gewissen Porno, der von Feuerwehrmännern handelte, die viele Dinge mit Schläuchen machten, aber wenig Feuer löschten. Ihm machte es nichts aus so viele muskulöse Hintern in nicht gerade gigantischen Tangas zu sehen. Ehrlich. Er mochte muskulöse Hintern in kleinen Tangas, das war einer seiner liebsten Anblicke, aber er sah deutlich, dass einige von Sakuras männlichen Freunden, die sie mit nach hier geschleppt hatte, nicht so begeistert waren.  
  
Ihr Pech.  
  
Wer den Hintern nicht würdigen konnte, verdiente ihn auch nicht. Narutos Grundregel.  
  
Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Bar und wedelte mit einem leeren Tequila Sunrise, gab ein Grunzen über die rhythmische Musik von sich, dass das Glas aufgefüllt werden sollte. Er war eigentlich ein sehr fröhlicher Mensch, aber all das Glück von vollkommenen Beziehungen um ihn herum machte ihn einfach nur krank.   
  
Das Licht um Club war gedimmt, schwere, rote Samtvorhänge trennten einige Separees ab und alles in allem konnte man es als sehr... elegant bezeichnen. Ja, es war ein High Class Ding. Das konnte man nicht bestreiten, was man auch an den absolut heißen Strippern sah. Sakura hatte keine Kosten gescheut, den VIP-Bereich angemietet, unzählige alte Freunde eingeladen. Manche, so hatte sie Naruto im Vertrauen gesagt, hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen.  
  
Aber man musste angeben. Vor allem vor Ino mit dem fetten Ring, den ihr ihr Mann geschenkt hatte. Oder baldiger Mann. Naruto lächelte der Bardame entgegen, als sie ihm einen neuen Cocktail reichte. Sie verdiente seine schlechte Laune nicht. Niemand verdiente seine schlechte Laune. Er war halt einfach nur neidisch, aber ehrlich: Sie alle waren Anfang zwanzig. Näher an der 15 als an der 30 und sie heirateten? Das war... vielleicht war er gar nicht der Seltsame hier, sondern alle anderen? Ha.   
  
Das war es.  
  
So wendet man eine Krise ab.  
  
Etwas beruhigt schlürfte er einfach seinen Alkohol. Er verstand nicht, wieso die anderen Männer, die Sakura für ihre Party eingeladen hatte, alle Bier tranken. Er hatte im Allgemeinen nicht dieses Stigma verstanden, wieso Männer keine Cocktails haben durften. Sie hatten so viele Vorteile.   
  
    1. Man wurde schneller blau, weil um einiges härterer Alkohol drin war.  
  
    2. Sie schmeckten nicht nach Pisse.  
  
    3. Sie schmeckten süß und lecker und hach.  
  
    4. Sie schmeckten halt echt nicht nach Pisse. Etwas, das man von Bier nicht sagen konnte.   
  
Woher Naruto wusste, wie Urin schmeckte, darauf musste man nicht näher eingehen, es ging nur um das Prinzip.   
  
Naruto genoss seine Ruhe, aber die hielt nicht lange an.   
  
Kiba ließ sich neben ihn an die Bar fallen, deutlich angetrunken. Konnte kaum die Lider oben halten... Aber sein Grinsen war erste Sahne. Kiba war ein guter Freund, keine Frage. Er roch zwar immer nach Hundeleckerchen, aber davon abgesehen  war er ein sehr angenehmer Zeitgenosse, wenngleich Naruto ein charakterliches Manko an ihm gefunden hatte, das ihm mehr auf die Eier ging.  
  
Er war schadenfroh. Wirklich und ehrlich schadenfroh.  
  
Ein kleiner Bastard.   
  
Und er ärgerte gerne.  
  
Und gerade, als er sich so neben Naruto anlehnte, die Augenbrauen hochgezogen und ein Grinsen in der Fresse , das Naruto ihm einfach nur noch rausschlagen wollte, da wusste er, dass Kiba wieder ein Mal etwas wusste, das Naruto nicht wusste. (Im Allgemeinen kein Kunststück.) Und das er es ihm nur nach viel Gebettel sagen würde.   
  
„Naaaaaaa~“, säuselte Kiba und rutschte ein wenig näher an Naruto heran. Legte sich dabei beinahe auf die Fresse. Nur ein panischer und beherzter Griff an die Bar – als wäre er ein Ertrinkender konnte ihn retten.  
  
„Na“, gab Naruto nur als knappe Antwort, streckte eine Hand aus, um ihn zu fangen, sollte er doch wieder der Länge nach hinschlagen. Das wäre nicht das erste Mal an diesem Abend, so viel war klar.   
  
„Hast du es schon gehört?“ Es war schwer überhaupt etwas zuhören. Die Musik war jetzt nicht zu laut, aber laut genug, als das Kibas Genuschel unterging. Er beugte sich dem Jungen etwas entgegen, die Augenbrauen gerunzelt. Eigentlich ein universelles Zeichen, dass man mehr hören wollte, aber Kibas Kopf war anscheinend schon über diesen Standpunkt der bewussten Konversation hinaus. Er konnte nur noch dem dünnen Faden an Mitteilung folgen, den er bereits in seinem Kopf gesponnen hatte. Mehr ging nicht mehr.Und Naruto war das Opfer, das dem Faden folgen musste. Ob er wollte, oder nicht.   
  
„Nein, habe ich nicht, Kiba. Was auch immer ich gehört haben soll“, seufzte Naruto sehr schwer und sehr leidend und schloss die Augen, atmete ein, zwei Mal durch. Er versuchte den Neid irgendwie hinab zu schlucken, versuchte  nicht missgünstig auf all seine alten Freunde zu sein, die glückliche Beziehungen hatten.   
  
Aber Gott, es war so schwer, wenn man vollkommen alleine war und nichts als seine rechte und an guten und experimentierfreudigen Tagen linke Hand zur Verfügung hatte. Von emotionaler Nähe gar nicht anzufangen. Selbst Kiba hatte eine Beziehung. Eine lange. Wie machte er das?   
  
„Gehört, dass Sasuke da ist?“   
  
Oh.  
  
Oh.  
  
„Der... Sasuke?“, stammelte Naruto und sah ihn unsicher an. Das konnte nicht sein. Kiba musste ich verguckt haben. Hier war das Licht nicht perfekt und Körperglitter hing in der Luft, da konnte man sich leicht ein Mal vergucken. „Sasuke ist in Japan, er ist nicht hier.“  
  
„Nein, nein, nein.“ Kiba hob eine Hand, als wollte er Narutos Worten Einhalt gebieten und schüttelte träge den Kopf. Beinahe, als würde er mit einem geistig zurückgebliebenen Welpen reden. „Er ist wieder da... seit einem Monat meint Sakura. Hat ihn eingeladen... Ist hier irgendwo~“   
  
Und das war der letzte Satz, den man aus Kiba herausbekommen konnte, bevor er sich auf einen Barhocker fallen ließ und einen mehr als fertigen Naruto zurück ließ. Das... das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen, oder? Nein, das durfte er nicht ernst meinen... Sasuke war... wie lange war es her?   
  
Naruto war jetzt 21 Jahre alt, Sasuke war mit seiner Familie zurück nach Japan als er... 17 Jahre alt gewesen war... Das war eine Ewigkeit her... (Naruto wollte sich der Panik hingeben zu realisieren, dass er zwischen seinem 17. Lebensjahr und dem heutigen nichts erreicht hatte, außer ein Batmankostüm zu kaufen, aber das war an diesem Punkt nicht wichtig).  
  
Sasuke war da.  
  
Damals war er sein bester Freund gewesen und wichtiger: Er war sein erstes Mal gewesen. Es war sehr schlecht gewesen, das musste er retrospektiv zugeben. Er war nach sieben Minuten in Sasuke gekommen und hatte sich dann was einfallen lassen müssen, wie er seinen Kumpel zum kommen bringen konnte, aber... er war sein erstes Mal gewesen. Man sollte ja eigentlich nicht so einen emotionalen Wert daran hängen, wann man das erste Mal seinen Schwanz in einem Loch versenkt hatte, aber Naruto tat es, vor allem... weil er Sasuke geliebt hatte. Irgendwie. Irgendwo. Auf eine sehr seltsame und kranke Art und Weise. Aber es war perfekt gewesen. Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie er Sasuke versprochen hatte, dass er ihn das nächste Mal knallen könnte, als sie schwer atmend nebeneinander im Bett gelegen hatten und jeder von ihnen heller als die Sonne geleuchtet hatte.   
  
Gut, Naruto hatte gestrahlt, breites Grinsen und alles. Sasuke war nicht der Mensch gewesen, der Emotionen offen gezeigt hatte, aber... auch ihm hatte es gefallen. Tja, und dann war alle in die Hose gegangen. Sasukes Familie hatte umziehen müssen und das verdammt schnell. Dinge waren gepackt worden, Kinder waren gepackt worden und die Uchihas waren nach Japan gereist. Sein Vater hatte dort einen neuen Job bekommen, oder sonst was.  
  
Und jetzt war er wieder her?  
  
Der Kontakt war damals auseinander gebrochen: Langsam, grausam. Immer seltener hatten sie auf Skype sich gesehen, dann auf Facebook und irgendwann waren auch die Geburtstagsgrüße sporadisch geworden. Nicht, dass man die so oft verteilen konnte, aber dennoch... Naruto schluckte schwer und umklammerte seinen Drink fester, zitterte. Sasuke war wieder da.   
  
Auf ein Mal hatte er einen sehr faden Geschmack im Mund und in seinem Bauch tanzten tausend Schmetterlinge und er wusste nicht wieso. (Es war doch nur Sasuke. Sasuke, der es nicht für nötig gehalten hatte ihm Bescheid zu geben, dass er wieder da war. Einfach... Sasuke.) Und doch ertappte er sich dabei, wie er durch den Bereich der Party ging – Strippern auswich, was sonst nicht Narutos Stil war – und Sasuke suchte.  
  
Er war doch sicherlich immer noch so auffällig? Dunkle Haare, sehr helle Haut. Keine roten Lippen, wenngleich er sich fantastisch für die Rolle des Schneewittchen im Theater machen würde. Aber kein Anzeichen. Kein einziges Anzeichen von ihm und Naruto wollte sich selbst in den Hintern beißen, dass er etwas auf das Wort von einem besoffenen Kiba gegeben hatte. Das war mit die schlechteste Quelle, die es gab, also...   
  
Die Musik wurde ein wenig herunter gedreht und Sakura – sie trug ein Krönchen und Alkohol in der Leber – stellte sich auf die leichte Anhöhe vor den abtrennbaren Bereichen und winkte ihre Gäste an sich heran. Naja. Zumindest die Gäste, die noch gehen konnten. Feuchtfröhlich wurde hier neu definiert.   
  
„Es wird Zeit für die Spiele, meine Lieben“, trällerte sie vergnügt und wedelte mit einem pinken Glitzerzauberstab in der Luft herum. Das war beinahe wie Hunger Games. Das Gejohle und Gekreische war schlimmer als auf einem One Direction Konzert. Und ja, Naruto war auf einem gewesen. Ferienjob als Security. Die Mädchen hassten ihn immer noch, weil er eines der Oberteile von der Band gefangen hatte.  
  
Er trug es manchmal.  
  
Egal.  
  
Die Gäste versammelten sich im Halbkreis um Sakura und Naruto konnte es einfach nicht lassen einen Hauch von Hoffnung in sich zu spüren Sasuke jetzt zu sehen. Aber nichts. Keines der bekannten Gesichter war das Eine, das Besondere und ihm war einfach nur schlecht. Er hatte es eigentlich geschafft Sasuke zu vergessen, wirklich. Er war zu nichts mehr, als einem nagendenen Tumor in seinem Hirn geworden, der sich nur in besonders schwachen Momenten bemerkbar gemacht hatte, aber...  
  
Danke, Kiba. Jetzt musste er wieder an ihn denken.   
  
Sakura schien mit der Menge und der Aufmerksamkeit zufrieden, grinste breit. Sie war so glücklich und sie war so stolz, dass sie bald heiraten würde, dass Naruto beinahe das Herzchen aufging.   
  
„Gut, da ich Diejenige bin, die bald heiratet und es meine Party ist, bestimme ich die ersten Beiden, die sieben Minuten im Himmel spielen. Natürlich zuerst mein Engel von Trauzeuge Naruto, komm her, komm her.“ Angetrunken kichernd winkte sie Naruto an sich ran. Bewegungen fahrig und etwas ungelenk, aber gut. Sie war halt wirklich dicht wie eine Haubitze. Naruto grinste nur, reckte die Arme in die Luft, als der Applaus der geifernden Menge kam und ging nach vorne.  
  
Er würde das Spiel mitspielen: Er war als vieles bekannt, aber nicht als jemand, der anderen den Spaß nahm. Nein, er machte mit, freute sich mit und gab Sakura hoffentlich, was sie wollte. Eine kleine Show, ein wenig Spaß auf seine Kosten und gut war. Sakura wusste, dass er sowohl Männer, als auch Frauen anziehend fand, also war es absolut egal, mit wem sie ihn da rein steckte.  
  
Denn natürlich war die Prämisse von sieben Minuten im Himmel, dass man wild rummachte.   
  
„Und um Dinge spannender zu machen“, lallte Sakura und legte einen Arm um Narutos Schultern, zog ihn an sich heran. Stumpf wie eine Puppe folgte er ihrem Zug, immer noch überrascht, wie stark sie war. Dabei war sie so schmal. Wie machte sie das? „Werden es nicht sieben Minuten im Himmel sein, sondern eine halbe Stunde. Was sind wir denn? Teenager?“ Noch mehr Gejohle und Naruto war sich sicher, dass der Mann auf dem Mond sie gerade hören konnte.  
  
Morgen wäre er taub. Gott, er wurde zu alt für den Scheiß. Und das mit 21 Jahren.  
  
„Und als den himmlischen Partner bitte ich Sasuke Uchiha zu mir. Wir waren damals in der Schule das Trio und er war lange weg, ist wieder da, also los, Sasuke, komm schon!“  
  
Naruto hatte keinen Vergleich zu dem, was er gerade im Moment fühlte. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was in ihm vorging, aber es fühlte sich so an, als habe er eine ganze Packung Eis in einem Bissen gegessen und jetzt bereitete die Kälte sich beinahe schon schmerzhaft in ihm aus, zerfraß ihn. Sasuke. Sasuke war hier. Sasuke war...   
  
Die Menge teilte sich schöner als das Meer unter Moses, als Sasuke nach vorne trat. Ein leichtes Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen, seine Augen auf Naruto gerichtet, der gerade wohl aussah, als würde er sich in die Hose machen. Oder einen Ständer bekommen. Leider konnte Naruto nicht sage, was von beidem es nun war. Der Blickkontakt wurde unterbrochen, als er an die andere Seite von Sakura gezogen wurde und es war, als würde Naruto aus einer Trance aufwachen. Das war... das war... oh Gott, er hatte keine Ahnung was das hier war.  
  
Beinahe wie damals in Mathe.  
  
„Also, wir schicken die beiden jetzt für ganze 30 Minuten in unser kleines Separee...“ Wie konnte sie das Wort Separeeüberhaupt noch aussprechen? Nicht, dass Sakura dumm war, sie war eine der Besten im Medizinstudium, aber... sie war halt echt blau. „... und dann lassen wir sie dort alleine. Und nach genau einer halben Stunde reißen wir die Vorhänge auf und egal was sie machen, wir sehen es.“  
  
Naruto fühlte sich fremdgesteuert, als er in den kleinen Raum gestoßen wurde, hörte Schritte neben sich, als Sasuke folgte und der Vorhang – schwer und dick aus Samt – wurde hinter ihnen zugezogen. Draußen wurde die Musik wieder lauter aufgedreht, aber hier drin blieb es erstaunlich... still. Beinahe schon makaber und er konnte nicht anders, als schwer zu schlucken. Das war... Sasuke...  
  
Etwas unsicher drehte er den Kopf und betrachtete ihn, wie er da stand und irgendwas auf sein Handy tippte. Schlanke, lange Finger... Er hatte schon in der Pubertät gut ausgesehen, aber die Jahre waren mehr als nur gnädig zu ihm gewesen. Aber er ignorierte ihn, also...   
  
Ehm...  
  
Was sollte er tun?  
  
Naruto räusperte sich leicht und starrte überall hin nur nicht auf Sasuke. Was sehr schwer war, wenn man ehrlich war. Der Raum war nicht sonderlich groß. Ein gigantisches, rundes Bett nahm eigentlich alles an Platz ein, den es gab und besondere Bilder, oder sonst was gab es nicht zu betrachten. Einzig der Kronleuchter, der unheilvoll über dem Bett hing war ein Blickfang. Und wie er Narutos Blick fing.  
  
Woah.  
  
„Also~“   
  
Ja, was sagte man da? Sie waren... nicht so gut, wie gehofft auseinander gegangen und jetzt waren sie hier... Naruto konnte nicht leugnen, dass er Sasuke immer noch... heiß fand. So ein Scheiß aber auch.   
  
„Du schuldest mir etwas, Naruto.“ Seine Stimme war immer noch etwas tiefer als die eigene und weicher. Samt. Genau. Das beschrieb sie am besten. Samt, der eine Gänsehaut Narutos Nacken hinab schickte. Er hatte sich kaum verändert. Das letzte Bisschen Kindlichkeit war aus Sasuke gewichen, seine Haltung war besser geworden, aber ansonsten... der Selbe.  
  
Und doch gereifter.  
  
Weiter.  
  
Besser.  
  
„Ich... Was?“  
  
Was sollte er ihm schon schulden? Sie hatten sich Jahre nicht gesehen. Was zum Henker sollte er ihm schulden können? Geld? Hatte er sich Mal was geliehen und nicht wieder gegeben? Fuck, da war fünf Jahre her, er erinnerte sich noch nicht ein Mal mehr daran, was er zum Frühstück gehabt hatte, geschweige denn, was es vor fünf Jahren sich von seinem besten Freund geliehen hatte.   
  
Es wäre übertrieben zu sagen, dass ihm der kalte Schweiß ausbrach, aber... er brach ihm aus.  
  
„Du hast damals gesagt, dass ich dich als nächstes ficken darf.“ Er breitete die Arme aus, als wollte er fragen, wo sein Sex denn jetzt wäre und bei Naruto gingen alle Fenster in seinem Kopf auf. Licht flutete ihn und er gab ein langesAhhhhhh von sich, sah sich um. Gut, hier könnte man Sex haben. Der Raum war dazu da um Sex zu haben. Keine Kanten, keine Ecken, einfach Raum. Raum mit weichem Bett und dramatisch platzierte Gleitmittel und Kondomen daneben.  
  
„Hier?“, fragte er dennoch und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen. Sie hatten weniger als eine halbe Stunde... Das... das konnte er einfach nicht ernst meinen, Naruto weigerte sich es zu glauben. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, so feste, dass er beinahe blutete. Er war kein Mann, der lange und viel über Dinge nachdachte, aber gerade konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken einen Marathon nach dem nächsten liefen.  
  
„Wieso nicht? Ich hab uns einen Wecker gestellt, der uns warnt, wenn die Zeit knapp wird.“ Er wedelte mit dem Handy rum, als wäre es eine Rassel.  
  
Da... hatte Sasuke auch wieder recht. Plus: Seine Stimme war so heiß, Naruto hatte große Lust in ihr zu ertrinken und... wieso nicht? Sasuke hatte recht, wieso nicht? Sie waren hier, sie waren jung und heiß und in Narutos Fall so single, dass man kotzen wollte, alles war gut. Einfach alles war fucking gut, also...   
  
Er wusste nicht, wie schnell ihre Körper kollidieren konnten. Er wusste nicht, wie schnell man sich ausziehen konnte, nur um die nackte Haut des Anderen zu spüren. Er hatte auch nie den Hauch einer Ahnung gehabt, wie gut es sich anfühlen konnte, wenn der Stoff von der eigenen, fiebernden Haut zu gestrichen wurde, während die eigenen Lippen von fremden Körpern kosteten.  
  
Und vor allem hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt, dass das alles, wie ein Rausch sein konnte. Sasuke schaffte es binnen von Sekunden seinen Kopf, seinen Körper, sein absolut alles einzunehmen und ihn sich zu Eigen zu machen. Seine Hände an seiner Hüfte, seine Lippen auf Narutos und seine Zunge, die tief in die eigene Mundhöhle eintauchte.   
  
Er roch so gut. Und er war genau so... verzweifelt wie Naruto für das alles hier. Er wollte es. Er wollte es von A bis Z und sich fallen zu lassen war mit der Prämisse das einfachste, was Naruto sich vorstellen konnte. Vor allem, als sein Hintern den weichen Samt des Bettes berührte und Sasuke über ihn krabbelte, den Kuss nicht ein Mal unterbrechend.   
  
Sein ganzer Körper schien zu glühen, zu strahlen und Naruto fand es auf eine seltsame Art und Weise so heiß, wie nichts in seinem Leben zuvor. Sasuke war wegen ihm so. wegen ihm alleine war er an dem Punkt, wo er kaum noch etwas sagen konnte und sein Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen hart und härter wurde. Oh ja, so mochte er das. Er wurde in die Matratze gedrückt, Sasuke floss über ihn wie Wasser. Hungriges Wasser, das ihn biss und ihn vollkommen wollte. Naruto hatte schon mit einigen Männern geschlafen, aber er hatte sich selten so gewollt gefühlt. Es war atemberaubend.   
  
Sasukes Lippen waren auf seiner nackten Haut, auf einem Hals, seine Zähne kratzten über die Haut und Naruto konnte nicht anders als zu schauern. Zu stöhnen. Den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken zu legen. Vielleicht präsentierte er ihm seine Kehle, vielleicht auch nicht. Sasuke interessierte es nicht, machte sie sich zu Untertan. Er wusste nicht, was berauschender war. Der Alkohol, oder das Gefühl von dem warmen Körper gegen den Eigenen, der das Eis der Einsamkeit zum Schmelzen brachte, aber es war auch nicht wichtig.  
  
Wichtig war die Lust und ihr Stöhnen. Wichtig waren Sasukes Finger, die seine Seiten entlang glitten und eine Armee von Gänsehaut hinter sich her zogen. Wichtig war, dass er aus dunklen Augen auf ihn hinab sah und grinste. Wichtig war, dass er das Gleitmittel griff und...   
  
Naruto wollte eine längere, etablierte Liste erstellen, was denn alles wichtig war, aber er konnte nicht. Nicht, als das warme Gewicht von ihm verschwand und Sasuke zwischen seine Beine krabbelte... Langsam, als hätten sie nicht weniger als eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Aber ehrlich, selbst wen sie jetzt unterbrochen werden würden, es war ihm scheiß egal. Es war ihm wirklich absolut scheiß egal, er wollte Sasuke und er wollte ihn jetzt.   
  
Kein Wenn.  
  
Kein Aber.   
  
Einfach Sex. Um Emotionen, Erinnerungen und sonst was konnte er sich später Gedanken machen und...  
  
„Fuck!“ Das hatten sie sicher auch draußen gehört, aber es kratzte Naruto nicht. Denn er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, was Sasuke tat. Wie hätte er damit auch rechnen können, gerade war seine weiche, warme Zunge über eine Hoden geglitten hatten ein Zittern und eine kleine Flut an Lusttropfen provoziert. Aber dann war die Zunge tiefer gestrichen, genau über seinen Eingang und...  
  
Klar, er kannte es aus Pornos.  
  
Er kannte es aus Erzählungen aber noch nie hatte es jemand bei ihm gemacht. Er hatte sich immer vorgestellt, dass es sich wie ein Finger anfühlen würde, oder... ein sehr kaputter Finger, aber es war etwas vollkommen anderes, weicheres und... Gott, er drang mit der Zungenspitze in ihn ein, sein Speichel machte es einfacher und Naruto konnte nicht anders als die Fersen in die Matratze zu drücken sich selbst eine Hand auf den Mund zu pressen. Er konnte beinahe schon Sasukes Grinsen spüren, spürte seine Wangen gegen seinen Hintern, seinen Atem gegen sein zuckendes Loch und er verdrehte einfach nur noch die Augen.  
  
So gut.  
  
So unglaublich gut.  
  
Er spürte, wie die Lust sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete, von ihm Besitz ergriff, vor allem als die Zunge gegen Finger und Gleitmittel ausgetauscht wurden.  
  
Sasuke dehnte ihn. Zuerst ein, dann zwei und schließlich drei Finger. Sie stießen in ihn, schnell und schneller, bewegten sich, dehnten ihn und das Naruto noch nicht gekommen war, lag alleine an den schlanken Fingern, die Sasuke um seinen Schwaz gelegt hatte, zugedrückt hatte.   
  
Er brauchte Erlösung, er brauchte mehr, er brauchte ihn und doch konnte er nicht einen logischen Satz formen. Aber Sasuke wusste auch, was er brauchte... Naruto spürte seine stumpfe Spitze gegen seinen zuckenden Eingang, der nach mehr verlangte, spürte das Kondom, spürte alles. Gut, zum Glück hatte Sasuke daran gedacht. Er selbst war zu keinem Gedanken mehr in der Lage.  
  
Er konnte nicht ein Mal darum bitten, dass er ihn fickte, aber Sasuke ließ auch keine Zeit mehr ins Land ziehen. Er stieß zu. Schnell und flüssig versenkte er seine gesamte Länge in Narutos Enge, füllte ihn beinahe schon brutal aus und doch genau so weit, dass es perfekt war.  
  
Naruto schloss die Augen, warf den Kopf in den Nacken, als er Sasukes Lippen wieder an seinem Hals spürte. Seine Handgelenke wurden von ihm in die Matratze gedrückt, dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte, bevor Sasuke einen beinahe schon grausamen Rhythmus startete. Seine Hüften schnellten nach vorne, nur damit er sich im nächsten Moment wieder aus Naruto ziehen konnte. Kaum mehr als seine Eichel ruhte noch in ihm, bevor er sich wieder vollkommen in ihm vergrub.  
  
Er ließ Naruto Sternchen sehen, die es so gar nicht gab. Er stöhnte, keuchte in den Mund des Anderen.  
  
„Du wirst nur davon kommen, Naruto. Nur von meinem Schwanz, nur weil ich dich ficke.“ Normalerweise hätte Naruto etwas sarkastisches geantwortet. Er hätte gelacht. Irgendwas, aber in dieser Lage konnte er nicht tun, als hilflos hinzunehmen, dass Sasuke es schaffte diesen einen Punkt in ihm so perfekt zu misshandeln, dass die Welt aus ihren Fugen geriet.  
  
Die eigene Erektion war zwischen ihren Körpern eingeklemmt.   
  
Schweiß, schwerer Atem, alles stand zwischen ihnen, während das Geräusch von kollidieren Körpern beinahe schon die Musik von draußen übertönte und...  
  
Naruto kam.  
  
Er kam über seinen Bauch, auf Sasuke hoch und zog sich um ihn zusammen, der so tat, als würde er es nicht merken, weiter diesen grausamen Rhythmus aufrecht erhielt und ihn einfach durch den Orgasmus fickte. Zum Glück stand das Bett an keiner Wand, oder es würde die ganze Zeit dagegen schlagen.  
  
Nein, Sasuke machte weiter, auch als Naruto schwach unter ihm wurde.  
  
Er machte weiter, biss ihn, stieß in ihn, bis man meinen konnte, dass jeder seiner Muskeln schon ächzte und stöhnte. Aber es war so gut. Naruto war schon viel zu sensibel, jede Reizung machte die Dinge nur noch schlimmer und er wunderte sich, wie er überhaupt noch atmen konnte, geschweige denn denken. Es war zu viel. Es war einfach... es war...  
  
Naruto zuckte zusammen, als das Handy von Sasuke neben seinem Kopf klingelte. Der Wecker, verdammt. Später würde Sasuke alles leugnen, aber dieses Zucken war es, was ihn schließlich über die Klippe brachte. Er stieß tief in Naruto, vergrub sich bis zu seinen Hoden in ihm. Naruto spürte genau das Zucken und Beben seine Schwanzes in ihm, spürte, wie er in ihm kam. Einen kleinen, einen winzig kleinen Moment wünschte die Nutte in Naruto sich, dass sie kein Kondom benutzt hätten, dass er sein Sperma in sich hätte, aber...  
  
Das ignorierte er.   
  
So verzweifelt war er dann doch noch nicht.   
  
„Sie... kommen sie?“, fragte Naruto heiser, als Sasuke sich aus ihm zurück zog. Das Gefühl war grausam und perfekt und beinahe automatisch klammerte sein Körper sich um die plötzliche Leere. Er wollte ihn wieder in sich haben. Er wollte wieder ausgefüllt sein, er wollte, dass Sasuke ihn noch ein Mal nahm und ihn in den nächsten Orgasmus aus ihm heraus holte... Aber dazu sollte es nicht kommen.  
  
„Nein. Gleich. Ich hab den Wecker auf 26 Minuten gestellt, zieh dich an, schnell.“  
  
Das hatte sich also auch nicht geändert. Sasuke war immer noch so unglaublich gut im Planen. Er könnte sicher eine Methode entwickeln, damit man Russland im Winter einnehmen konnte. Er sollte mit ihm darüber reden, wenn sie beide nüchtern waren. Wichtiger war es, sich anzuziehen, damit die Partygäste nicht gleich seinen nackten Arsch sehen würden.   
  
  


◍ ◍ ◍

  
  
  
Jeder wusste, was sie getan hatten. Die Laken, ihre Haare, die rote Stellen an Narutos Hals... Alles verriet sie. Selbst die Luft, die von Sex nur so tropfte, aber es kümmerte Naruto nicht, als er eine kleine Verbeugung vor der applaudierenden Masse ausführte.   
  
Sasukes Augenverdrehen konnte er beinahe schon spüren.   
  
  


◍ ◍ ◍

  
  
  
Der Rest der Party war mehr oder weniger ein Rausch. Normalerweise waren die Endorphine recht schnell aus Narutos System wieder raus, nachdem er Sex gehabt hatte, aber im Moment hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre er auf einem Hoch, von dem er nicht mehr runter kommen konnte. Nie wieder. Alles wirkte so weich und warm und perfekt und er wollte, das es nie wieder endete. Aber Realität war eine Nutte und sie holte ihn schneller wieder ein, als es eigentlich gesund war.   
  
Sasuke und er hatten sich in den Außenbereich zurückgezogen, während Sakura einen Lapdance von einem besonders heißen Mann bekam. Es war eine Art Dachterrasse. Sehr schön, hoch über den Dächern der Stadt. Sie lag dunkel unter ihnen, nur die Fenster von einigen, wenigen Hochhäusern waren noch hell erleuchtet... Und natürlich die Straßen, die sich wie ein Netz aus Venen und Nerven durch die Stadt zog.   
  
Es war ruhig. Ein wenig frisch hier oben, aber ansonsten ruhig. Beide lehnten sich an die Balustrade, die ihnen bis zur Brust ging und als einziger Schutz diente, dass sie beide nicht in die Tiefe stürzten... Er sollte vielleicht weg hier. Höhe und der damit verbundene Fall war noch nie seine Sache gewesen.  
  
„Also... bleibst du in New York?“, fragte Naruto langsam, die Worte mit Bedacht gewählt. Was bei ihm wahrlich nicht oft vorkam. Meistens sprudelte die Sätze und Wörter nur so aus ihm heraus, überschlugen sich, stolperten. Aber gerade... war jedes Wort gesprochen, als würde es etwas bedeuten. Als wäre es wichtig. Dabei konnte er Sasuke nicht ansehen. Es ging einfach nicht. Zu lange hatte er sich nach dem Gesicht von seinem besten Freund, von der mehr oder weniger Liebe seines Lebens gesehnt und ihn jetzt wieder bei ich zu haben war... makaber. Sehr makaber, aber nicht schlecht...  
  
Naruto fürchtete eben nur, dass die Seifenblase bald zerplatzen würde und er aufwachen würde. Wie er es schon viel zu oft getan hatte.   
  
„Ja... Ja, ich bleibe in New York.“ Sasuke klang nicht glücklich. Klar, so ein Umzug war sicher nicht schön, aber New York war jetzt keine grausame Stadt, wie Naruto fand. Gut, er selbst war kaum woanders gewesen, aber die Orte, die er kannte... die stanken ab gegen den großen Apfel.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ Man konnte ja mal fragen. Sasuke war damals schon nicht der Typ Mann gewesen, der auf emotionale Fragen gut reagiert hatte, aber man konnte es ja noch ein Mal versuchen... Aber anscheinend hatte sich nichts geändert. Er schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf, starrte genau wie Naruto einfach nur hinab in die Dunkelheit der Stadt unter sich. Eben noch war die Stimmung heiß und voller Lust gewesen und jetzt schien es, als wäre ein schwarzes Tuch über ihnen ausgebreitet worden, das restlos alles an Farbe und Licht schluckte.   
  
„Sasuke... Wieso bist du wieder gekommen? So sehr ich mir auch einreden will, dass du wieder wegen mir hier bist... Kann ich es nicht glauben. Also...“ Soweit wie Naruto informiert war, war Sasukes Familie eine ziemlich große Nummer wirtschaftlich in Japan. Sie dominierten den Markt, was medizinische Fortschritte anging, und ja Gesundheit war nichts weiter als ein Markt geworden. Wieso also den sicheren Hafen verlassen und wieder in Amerika neu anfangen? Naruto verstand es nicht, aber er war auch nicht in der Welt der Schönen und Reichen drin, als das er es verstehen konnte.  
  
„Um meine baldige Frau zu treffen“, gab Sasuke tonlos zurück. Die Worte fielen von seinen Lippen wie Erbrochenes und Naruto rutschte der Drink zwischen den Fingern hinaus. Er stürzte die Stockwerke – zahllose Stockwerke – nach unten und Naruto konnte sich nicht ein Mal darum sorgen, dass da unten unter Umständen jemand stehen könnte. Wenn eine Person jetzt von seinem Drink erschlagen wurde... es war ihm scheiß egal.  
  
Sasuke würde heiraten? Noch einer? Ihm war schlecht und schwindelig, seine Fingernägel krallten sich in die Brüstung und er starrte Sasuke an, als wäre ihm spontan noch ein Kopf mehr gewachsen. „Du... deine baldige Frau?“  
  
Sasuke nickte, distanziert wie immer. „Ja. Vater will, dass ich sie heirate. Wir haben uns bisher erst ein... oder zwei Mal gesehen, aber unsere Familien zu einigen wäre gut für das Geschäft... Also bin ich wieder nach hier, heirate sie und bereite so die Expansion nach Amerika vor.“  
  
Er klang, wie aus einer dieser alten Werbungen. Pries etwas an, auch wenn er es eigentlich nicht so meinte...   
  
Naruto wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung. Sasuke und er, die dort weiter machten, wo sie vor so vielen Jahren aufgehört hatten? Das war doch idiotisch. Wieso dachte er überhaupt an so was? Sie waren mehr oder weniger Fremde, Jahre der Veränderung lagen zwischen ihnen, er... er war einfach...  
  
„Das klingt...“  
  
„Beschissen“, ergänzte Sasuke hilfsbereit und zog eine Packung Kippen aus seiner Hosentasche, steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Der Rauch tanzte schwer in der Luft zwischen ihnen, bevor der Wind ihn wegtrug.   
  
„Wann... wann musst du...“  
  
„In einem Monat ist die Hochzeit. Ich würde dich ja einladen, aber... Es wäre nicht gut.“  
  
Nun, zumindest in einer Sache stimmten sie überein: Es wäre nicht gut, wenn Naruto dort aufschlug.   
  
  


◍ ◍ ◍

  
  
  
Naruto war kein Mensch, der sich gerne isolierte, aber nach Sakuras Party, da meldete er sich bei so gut wie keinem mehr. Er blieb einfach alleine in seiner Wohnung und versuchte das, was Sasuke ihm gesagt hatte, zu verarbeiten. Er würde heiraten... aber... wieso? Naruto war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auch niemals die Kettenmails weitergeschickt hatte, wieso also... so wie er sich angehört hatte, war er alles, nur nicht glücklich über die Hochzeit... Nun, Naruto war es auch nicht. Und er wusste nicht ein Mal wieso.  
  
Sasuke und er hatten doch so gut wie nichts miteinander zu schaffen gehabt. Er war... Er war... Ein Fremder und dennoch... Vielleicht hatte Naruto – irgendwo in seinem kleinen, müden Köpfchen sich immer eingeredet, dass er und Sasuke irgendwann wieder zusammen kommen könnten. Dass sie eine Zukunft haben könnten. Nun. Das hatte sich gegessen und es traf ihn härter, als er es zugeben wollte.   
  
  


◍ ◍ ◍

  
  
  
Er las die Hochzeitsanzeige in der Zeitung. Das Papier wollte er einfach nur noch verbrennen.   
  
  


◍ ◍ ◍

  
  
  
Es waren wieder Monate ins Land gegangen. Vielleicht auch nur Wochen, aber das kümmerte Naruto nicht. Er ging zur Uni, wie es sich gehörte, war danach auf der Arbeit, wie es sich gehörte und wollte nur noch kotzen, wie es sich auch gehörte, wenn man ehrlich war. Er versuchte die Scheiße mit Sasuke sich nicht zu sehr zu Kopf steigen zu lassen, aber... wenn man ehrlich war, dann war das Ganze schon weit... weit über seinen Kopf hinaus.   
  
Umso überraschter war es, als es an einem Samstagabend bei ihm klingelte. Sonst klingelte niemand hier und er erwartete eigentlich ein paar nervige Kinder unten vom Gebäude weglaufen zu sehen, aber nichts. Wer auch immer geklingelt hatte, stand wohl noch immer vor der Türe.  
  
Er betätigte die Gegensprechanlage.  
  
„Ja?“  
  
Kurzes Rauschen.  
  
„Naruto? Ich bins.“ Das war... das war Sasuke? Wieso war Sasuke da? Und woher hatte er seine Adresse? Fragen über Fragen und Naruto konnte seinen bebenden Finger kaum kontrollieren, so schnell drückte er auf den Knopf, das die Türe unten geöffnet wurde. Wenige Minuten und viele Stockwerke später stand dann schließlich auch Sasuke vor ihm. Der echte Sasuke. Kein Hirngespinst, nichts. Es war das Original.  
  
„Was... was machst du hier? Und woher hast du meine Adresse.?“  
  
Gut, Naruto. Und das alles, bevor er ihn rein bat. Das waren Manieren. Aber er konnte nicht anders. Er schluckte schwer, versuchte so erhaben auszusehen, wie er nur konnte, was sehr schwer war, wenn man bedachte, das er Batman-Jogging-Hosen trug.   
  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden und Sakura hat mir gesagt, wo du wohnst. Hast du... kurz Zeit?“  
  
Naruto hatte Zeit, aber er hatte ein wenig Angst, sie ihm zu geben. Es war so seltsam, die Gefahr sein idiotisches Herzchen noch ein Mal gebrochen zu bekommen war einfach zu groß und doch ertappte er sich dabei, wie er nickte, zur Seite trat und Sasuke hineinließ. Es war alles so vertraut, so seltsam, so unwirklich.   
  
Und doch war er hier, auf seinem Sofa.   
  
Er brachte ihnen Tee und jetzt saßen sie hier. Im Wohnzimmer. Nur sie beide.  
  
„Meine Frau...“ Beide verzogen ein wenig das Gesicht dabei. „Meine Frau war... ungefähr genau so begeistert von der Hochzeit, wie ich.“  
  
„Wieso habt ihr dann geheiratet?“, fragte Naruto bissig und wollte ihm am liebsten den Tee an den Kopf werfen. Er war nicht hier um sich so was anzuhören, ehrlich nicht. Er war hier für Netflix und weil er hier wohnte, aber nicht um etwas von Sasukes Ehe zu hören.   
  
„Weil wir mussten, Naruto. Es gibt Dinge, die man einfach tun muss und... aber bitte, lass es mich dir erklären. Wie es sich herausgestellt hat, hat sie einen Freund. Einen Mann, den sie liebt. Ich habe es durch Zufall raus gefunden und wir beide haben eine Vereinbarung getroffen, dass sie ihn treffen darf, während der Ehe und ich eben... andere Leute sehen darf. Natürlich nicht offiziell, da sind wir ein Herz und eine Seele, das niemals Kinder bekommen wird, aber... Ich würde gerne mit dir ausgehen, Naruto...“  
  
Oh...  
  
Oh... was?  
  
„Ich will dich kennen lernen und sehen, was wir verpasst haben... Und selbst wenn aus dem dir und mir keine Beziehung, oder sonst was werden kann, dann hätte ich gerne meinen besten Freund wieder... Also... was meinst du? Lust morgen auf ein Essen und Kino?“   
  
Es war nicht die beste Lösung, das wusste Naruto. Aber es war eine Lösung und wer war er, dass er einen unbekannten Weg ausschlug. Wohin er einen führte konnte absolute Scheiße sein, oder das beste Ziel seines Lebens.  
  
„Gerne.“   
  
  


◍ ◍ ◍

**Author's Note:**

> (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。
> 
> Und hier hätten wir den ersten Wunsch OS, die ich in meinem OS Die Blowjob Wette versprochen habe :') Der hier ist von/für Krul. Ich hoffe sehr, dass der ganze OS so geworden ist, wie du ihn haben wolltest, ich hab mir Mühe gegeben. Die Anderen folgen dann bald :) 
> 
> Noch eine kleine Empfehlung von mir :) Schaut mal bei meiner lieben Freundin Nove vorbei, die im Moment auch Prompts für Oneshots annimmt. 10 times funnier und hey, geschenkte Oneshots :D 
> 
> Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefallen hat und wünsche euch – egal, ob es gefallen hat, oder nicht – eine schöne Woche :) Rückmeldungen machen mich natürlich immer happy und ja <3
> 
> Hochachtungsvoll,
> 
> Wir.
> 
> P.S. Bestünde unter Umständen Interesse an der Vorgeschichte, also Sasuke und Naruto als notgeile Teenager? :) Lasst es mich wissen.
> 
> P.P.S. Alles nach dem Lemon wurde später editiert, wegen PWP >->


End file.
